Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 1 & 1 \\ 1 & 0 & 1 \\ 1 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{-1}$ ?
Explanation: $ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-\frac{2}{3} & \frac{2}{3} & \frac{1}{3} \\ \frac{1}{3} & -\frac{1}{3} & \frac{1}{3} \\ \frac{2}{3} & \frac{1}{3} & -\frac{1}{3}\end{array}\right]$